Power Rangers: Wild Surge (Billy2009 Version)
'''Power Rangers: Wild Surge (Billy2009 Version) '''is the the second series created by Billy2009. It follow six teenages who are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Wild Surge to stop an evil army of demonic beasts who plan on taking over the world. Story Rangers Allies Arsenal Zords * Wild Surge Megazord * Lion Zord * Bat Zord * Shark Zord * Gorilla Zord * Owl Zord * Tiger Zord * Chimera Fighter Surge Megazord * Chimera Zord * Super Wild Surge Megazord Supporting Zords * Rabbit Zord * Shallow Zord * Wolf Zord * Elephant Zord * Eagle Zord * Swordfish Zord * Panda Zord * Dragon Zord Villains Demonic Beast Army Armada * King Beastnog - Mofit: Chimera (Dragon, Lion & Shark) * Queen Beastnog - Mofit: Chimera (Hedgehog, Bat & Dolphin) * Prince Beastnog - Mofit: Chimera (Tiger, Sawshark & Vulture) * Princess Beastnog - Mofit: Chimera (Hammerhead Shark, Bird & Fanloka) * General Ravageray - Mofit: Sting Ray & Gorilla * General Nattrap - Mofit: Ant & Panda * Command Armordillion - Mofit: Armadillion * Dreadlings - Mofit: Rat & Wasp Monsters * Shallowonker (Wild Surge, Unleashed! Pt. 1-2) * Drago (Wild Surge, Unleashed! Pt. 1-2) * Turbo-Hog (Wild Surge, Unleashed! Pt. 1-2) * Zebray (Zebray) * Anttrap (The Troubles with Teamwork) * Jaguaray (Ranger Pink) * Impostereleon (A Imposter Promblem) * Giraffeator (The Quest for the Wolf Zord) * Beeinator (Enter the Beeinator) * Eeldor (The Beach) * Flyer (Together as One (1), Wild/Z (2)) * Centipower (Wild/Z (2)) * Firefly ( * House-Flyer ( * Paingolin ( * Waspinator (Waspinator's Revenge) Episodes # Wild Surge, Unleashed! Pt. 1: When six teenages are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Wild Surge to stop an evil demonic beast army from taking over the world. # Wild Surge, Unleashed! Pt. 2: The Wild Surge Rangers must combine their zords into a megazord which Drago, Shallowonker and Turbo-Hog begins giant monsters and wreck havoc on the city. However, Logan is attacked by two Dreadlings and General Nattrap while the others battles the three giant monsters. # Zebray: Oliver and Logan begins for trying out for the football team. Meanwhile, King Beastnog sent Zebray to destroy the city. # The Troubles with Teamwork: While the Rangers begins to learn how to works together as a team when a ant monster attacks which its is Jean's biggest fears. Meanwhile, Raven begins to have a brother and sister issues with his brother, Domonic. Elsewhere, Wildor gives the Rangers the Rabbit and the Shallow Zord. # Ranger Pink: Raven begins to lose control of her powers while fightning Jaguray who plans on turing everyones in the city into Jaguars. Logan, Cindy, Oliver, Nick and Jean helps her with his crisis. # A Imposter Promblem: Queen Beastnog sent Impostereleon to framed the Rangers one by one. The Rangers must defeated Impostereleon and clean their names while they in the run. # The Quest for the Wolf Zord: The Rangers begins their hunt for the Wolf Zord when the Demonic Beast Army Armada know about its and plan to steal it and turn its into a Demonic Beast Zord. # Enter the Beeinator: When Oliver's fears of bees come to life when Prince Beastnog sent the Beeinator to attacks the city. Meanwhile, Wildor finds the hurt Elephant Zord which he must heal its. # The Beach: On a sunny day at the Beach, the Rangers begins to have a normal life until Eeldor ruins its and the Rangers vow vengeance on Eeldor for ruining their perfect beach day. # Together as One (1): As the Wild Surge Rangers and the Z Rangers begins to learn together as a team to defeat Flyer who kidnaps Hyperion and steal the Eagle Zord. Now, the two teams works together to defeat Flyer and saves the day. # Wild/Z (2): The Z Rangers and the Wild Surge Rangers battles the Beastnog Family and the newly reborn King Dreadnog in orders to save Wildor and Hyperion. # Category:Billy2009